Alteration of Fate
by MellonDrama
Summary: AU What if Dornkirk's fate alteration machine unknowingly gave birth to a new type of human- a human with greater powers than Hitomi's? Will shehe help save Gaea or help destroy it? A Folken fic. UPDATED CH.2
1. Shadows and Quests

This is an A/U story where Folken Lacour de Fanel DOES NOT DIE!!!!  Yah!!!  My fic concentrates on the Folken aspect and well, basically, changes Folken's "destiny".  There aren't enough Folken fics out there to satisfy me, so I will make my measly contribution.  Anyways…

**Alteration of Fate**

Ch.1

A shady figure leaned against a cool metallic wall.  He was covered from head to toe in black leather garments.  A hat obscured the stranger's one-eye and hair, while the high collar of his jacket covered the mouth and nose.  The single yellow eye gleamed in the darkness, weary, waiting for something.  Being sure that he wasn't followed he dug in his coat pocket, and being satisfied with what he found, he withdrew it.  He gripped the perfectly smooth black circular object with his black-gloved hand, and upon finding the secret indent he started speaking softly into the object.

"The Zaibach Empire is constantly clouded by a dark haze that is illuminated by Emperor Dornkirk's immense palace.  The inhabitants of Zaibach had multiplied like rabbits since Dornkirk's arrival, as they aren't bothered by war, pestilence, or disease.  Oh how Zaibach has grown!  The power and influence can't be matched by any other country.  And as its dark powers grow so does the underworld…

Assassins, thieves, terrorists, and warlocks crawl under Dornkirk's nose, battling for power in the unseen Underworld of Zaibach.  The most respected 'group' in charge is the Assassin group, trained to kill with deadly silence, using a variety of techniques.  These masters of disguise terrorize the streets above, and are hired as hit men.  The Emperor has been unable to control their activities, however ever since the new development from…"

"Hey, who's there?" called a voice into the eerie darkness.  A fat storekeeper had entered the ally to throw out his trash.

"Who's there?  I'll...  I'll call the guards."

The figure smirked in the darkness.  The shopkeeper had some nerve, and as the shady character was sure he wasn't spotted, he was sure that the keeper wouldn't call the guards because he was afraid of the shadows.  Stealthily the figure jumped unto the rooftop, and within three bounds had jumped across four buildings.  When he reached the Low Building, he jumped down back to the ground.  Quickly he tapped the rough surface of the building.  He traced his fingers across a line on the wall that could have been dried blood.  The streak was in the shape of a circle and in the center there was a slight depression that fit his shoe as he kicked the wall.  Noisily the wall slid away to reveal a circular doorway that led inside the creepy building that the Zaibachians avoided.  He fearlessly stepped inside to be immediately covered in darkness as the wall shut into place.

"Well, well," said a raspy voice close to his ear.  He didn't even flinch as the voice developed an outline of a hunchbacked man.  "They are waiting i-inside.  Ke-ke-ke-ke…  Ni-ice knowing you Sh-Shade…" and with that the figure receded back into the shadows.

Shade grinned an unseen grin in the unsettling darkness.  As he strode deeper inside, his golden eye glowed with growing excitement.  After five minutes of walking in the gloom he came to another door.  Shade knocked five times and the door peeled away to reveal a small room, with a large desk.  The walls had flaking paint that seemed to be caked with blood, while from the ceiling a beautiful antique silver chandelier hung, casting a foreboding shadow into the already eerie room.  Underneath the chandelier there was a circular stone table.  At perfect 30 degree intervals sat twelve masculine figures, dressed in the finest black velvet, all watching Shade with their mutated green eyes.

"Welcome Shade, to the Winged Warlocks.  Our Sight has revealed to us that you've traveled far to accomplish a mission… and you want our help," said a man, sitting in the spot of due North.  

Shade nodded, as a man sitting perfectly West laughed, "And why do you think we'll help you?  Someone who's so insignificant, a tiny spec in the un-"

"Enough!" demanded North.

Shade didn't blink and stood frozen in spot, politely cocking his head to that side to inquire interest.  North now directed his attention back to the young man.

"There is no point with playing games with you.  We have been following your journey across Gaea with great interest as you collect Wishes and Blessing, _however_, we won't be so eagerly swayed to help you."

Shade narrowed his eye.  "I am aware that you find me a threat to you and your organization _and_ I realize my word to you as a Fate Changer won't mean a thing if I promise to not uproot your Fate, but am I sure that we can work out an agreement?  I have never failed to meet the demands of my employers."  He bowed graciously at that last remark.

"Never!" burst out a man sitting in the south position.  "He'll destroy us all!"  A sweat drop trickled down his scarred face, and while Shade watched it, it dropped in slow motion to the floor.

"Warlock South…" started Shade calmly, "…all warlocks present who've graced me with their presence, I would make a Blood Oath-"

At those words the only sorceress looked up and pierced Shade with a menacing smirk.  

"Liar," she said coolly, almost non-chalantly, from the East side of the table.

Shade's eye opened wide with polite shock.

"You have no intention in helping us," she continued, "Do you?  No, of course you don't… I can see it in you…"

Flashback

_An economically ruined city lays broken, devastated by an earthquake.  A young child, with short black hair is standing among the rubble._

_"Momma!  Mommaaaa!" whines the little boy._

_Several bedraggled people glance at him, but that's all the attention he receives._

_"Where's my Momma?" he says while pulling at a stranger's sleeve.  _

_The man looks down at the orphan in disgusts and spits, "Go play wit de beast in da forest where ya belong, ya piece of tras'."  And with that he shoves the raven haired boy.  _

_The boy falls, and immediately starts crying, but as no-one comes to cheer him up, he gets up determinedly, wipes his eyes while smearing dirt over his already soiled face, and defiantly yet shakily strides to the forest._

End Flashback

"Your heart is black, is it not Child?" whispered East, looking mournfully at Shade.  _Our Fate can not change, but you Child, might preserve our ancient wisdom.  Good luck…_

Shade lowered his eye, trying to hide his glee as he knew that no matter what East said the verdict would still be in his favor.

"We'll take a unanimous vote," declared North, and all twelve warlocks engaged in passionate murmuring of about twenty seconds.  Then North straightened up.  "We have been unable to come to a decision.  Please, if you would be so kind as to stay in the Zaibach Empire until we do, someone would eventually notify you."

Shade bowed and retreated out the door, back to the gloominess of the hall, all the while watching North, West, South, and East.  He glimpsed East's face once more as she was looking through him, trying to decipher more of his past, but he boldly closed his mind.  When Shade arrived alive and whole, he could feel the doorkeeper glaring at him with disappointment.

Once back outside in the monotone world of Zaibach, Shade sighed contently, pleased with his success.

_They'll break.  One by one they will crawl to me, beg me for a favor, something they can't do on their own, and then I'll name my price and their power will be mine!_

Jumping up back on the roof of the Low Building, he shuddered, remembering East's eyes.

_They were white like the snow in my picture books… so cold, so…_

*THWUNK*

His head hit a metal rod, which was conveniently hanging in mid air.

"What the hell?!" he cried while he fell face first onto the roof of the building he meant to jump on.  He lay there, listening, steadying his breath while breathing in the metallic world around him, when a voice made him roll over onto his back.

"I should not have come.  He _obviously_ is not ready, not being able to _sense_ me…"

"Wait!" cried Shade, jumping up to his feet.  His pitiful cry made North turn around.

_He broke so soon?_

North looked at him steadily.  "You said you have _never failed, or backed out?"_

Shade nodded, puzzled at North's sudden behavior.  Reading the questions in Shade's eye North looked longingly at the hazy sky, with longing.

"We four warlocks can see our own destruction.  You can not prevent it, and neither can we, as we have already tried.  However, if I'm to die, I'd like to die with my family's pride!" he finished defiantly.

Shade cocked hid head, still listening politely.

"As a child," continued North, "our family was a mixture of Talents, and damn proud of it!  When I was born, I inherited two of them; the Talent of sword fighting from my mother and my power to manipulate the Earth and Metal from my father.  To enhance my sword fighting ability I received the sword that had been passed down from generation to generation.  But because we where living during the Reconstruction of Zaibach, it was the Emperor's wish to distribute the wealth.  As I had two powers, I had to "share", which meant giving away my sword, or going to jail and loosing my sword.  Either way, I lost it.  That sword was in our family for over ten generations and that… that… _Emperor…_" he paused, still looking wistfully at the sky.  Suddenly he turned and looked Shade squarely in the eyes.

"I swore I would get it back, but…  But I'm too much of a coward," he finished softly, now examining the roof top more closely.

"So you want me to get it back for you?" asked Shade, nodding in complete comprehension.  "Very well."

North looked vaguely shocked at Shade's empathy and quick agreement to get the sword back. 

"It is-" but Shade caught him off with a raised hand while he spoke.  "I'll find it, as it is obviously in the palace.  But I expect you to keep your word?"

North nodded, "I pledge it on the fallen people of Atlantis that I, Ra'our Labot Pertonage will Bless Shade the Fate Changer."

Satisfied, Shade jumped from the Low Building and headed towards the Palace to complete his first task.

*****

AN- Well sorry about no Folken in this chapter, however I promise you there will be Folken in the next chapter.  Reviews greatly appreciated, as well as flames 'cause they tell me whether or not I need to quit the writing business (or at least this story).


	2. What Goes Around, Comes Around

AN- Wow!! How long has it been since I've updated this story???  Way too long!  First off, I'd like to thank everyone who graciously reviewed… which sadly wasn't much, but really gratifying anywaysJ.  Second off, I'd like to apologize for not updating, but as it _is_ the summer holidays, I have been busy… I was away from the computer for 5 weeks... *shudder* went through fan fiction withdrawal.  Third off, I'm really, really, sorry for spelling/grammar errors.  I was reading the first Chapter and I couldn't stand some of it, so I re-posted that. 

Okay, now back to the story!!

**Alteration of Fate**

Ch.2- What Comes Around, Goes Around

Folken's POV

I didn't like leaving my sanctuary on the Vione, my flying fortress, so when I arrived at the Palace I couldn't help but feel strangely out of place.  Being one of Zaibach's most prominent sorcerers and strategists I supposed I'd feel more welcomed, but one major factor that was playing against me was that I was an outsider, a Draconian outsider.  So when I stepped unto the docking platform I felt a strong wave of impending doom. Ahead was a door, and once I crossed it, I'd be in enemy territory.

My mind was unnaturally blank as I elegantly reached the door, and as I swung it open I glimpsed, to my dread, a hall full of sorcerers, leering at me, ready to "greet" me.  

Suddenly a booming voice echoed down the dark and crowded hall, sending unwelcome chills down my spine, "Please welcome, Folken Lacour de Fanel; a man who failed the dragon slaying right, fled his country unable to carry such shame, and then, destroyed it.  For these crimes he must be punished."  

When all this was said, the dark mass of sorcerers descended down upon me, smothering me with their presence, a mad gleam in their eyes, like Dilandau's.  I closed my eyes while shrinking against the cool, metallic wall.

"Naryia… Eriya…" I heard myself whisper. "Van… help me…"

***

With that I awoke, drenched in sweat, my sheets tangled in between my legs.  Laying face down in my pillow which smelled strangely metallic, I let consciousness wash over me.  I noticed with serene pleasure that the room held a comforting darkness that allowed my soul and spirit to sink into, allowing me to let go of my pain, my guilt, my loneliness…  

And realizing with a start that once more I was sinking into self-pity I pushed myself roughly out of bed, feeling vaguely dead.  Glancing outside, half-heartedly hoping to see the sun, I cursed as I was abruptly brought back to reality, when the sight of the black clouds obscuring the sun reached my eyes.  Zaibach had once been a hot desert, the inhabitants struggling against war, pestilence, and famine before Dornkirk came and changed the very existence of the people with his… _science.  _

'The same _science_ that gave me this,' I thought bitterly, flexing my arm.

An unexpected beeping got my attention while the blinking red lights of the alarm clock gleamed mischievously, mocking my slow waking into this non-existent morning.

"Shut UP!!" I yelled finally, unable to take the high pitched laughter, as I reached over to my bedside table and smashed the clock into pieces.  Reluctantly I crawled out of bed, inching my way to the closet, withdrawing some random garment which I slung over my shoulder, and dutifully made my way to the washroom.

'Same routine over and _over_.  It's a miracle I haven't been driven mad yet,' I thought gloomily as I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection.  My eyes traced the contour of my rectangular face, they brushed my matted hair, jumped over the reflection of protruding bones and they finally rested on their own reflection.

"Another day in paradise," I muttered bitterly to myself as I turned on the hot water.  With a childish fascination I watched as the steam rose and evenly fogged up my reflection, while some steam that escaped danced above my head.  Feeling that childish urge grow, I suddenly released my wings; my once white and pristine pride and joy where fading into a dull, soft shimmering grey.

A crash startled me out of my reverie, and as quickly as possible I furled my wings back inside, grabbed my robes, and while I was pulling them on, I stumbled out of the washroom, fully dressed, grabbed my sword, and ran out of the room to see what had caused such a loud noise that still echoed somewhere in my skull.  Once outside the door, I felt my cool and unflappable mask in place, ready for anything.  To my dis-ease I found the hallway empty, until I felt something oily drip on my chin.  Looking up I found three Imperial Guards tied to a water pipe, unconscious and/or dead.  

I turned my attention back to the hall, and to my surprise I heard another loud bang, and people moaning.  My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my blood rushing to my fingers.  Not resisting the impulse I unfurled my wings once more, not giving a damn about my shredded robes, and I followed the sound of the fighting down the hall.

At the end of the hall, I was met with another pile of dead guards as well as a shadowy figure, who took off as soon as it saw me. Not wasting a beat I was off.

Narrator's POV

And so he flew down the twisting corridors.  With every turn his heart beat sped up, and he savored the feeling of feeling alive once more.  Several times he passed a team of guards which where also following the intruder.  The intruder however was zigzagging past the guards effortlessly, picking up speed as he raced through the corridors, winding his way, hoping to shake off the cursed angel.  Feeling slightly unsettled, Shade decided to pull one of his many tricks, and instead of gliding forward into another corridor, he jumped unto a water-pipe and with satisfaction watched as the guards and Folken passed below.

Narrator (Folken's) POV

He fluttered down.  Something was wrong.  

The shadow was gone. It escaped...

Folken's mind was racing with unanswered why's and how's, but he felt it… the shadow was behind him somehow, and he was going to find it.

'Bastard,' he thought with satisfaction as his adrenaline kicked in once more.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the fleeting shadow he saw every time he had turned a corner…  

"Deeper… It went deeper inside… Where?"

"Folken-sama?" a voice startled him out of his trance.  "Folken-sama, General Adolphus wants you to help us track down…"

"Soldier, what do you think I am trying to do?" Folken asks sharply.  The soldier bowed his head in an apologetic manner and left Folken to his meditation.

'Darkness… Twisting madness… and… What's this?  Light, bright sudden light…'

As suddenly as he snapped at the soldier he flew off, the guards hot on his heels.

***

Folken had to admit that the intruder was good.  Somehow he had managed to weave through over fifteen patrols directly into a high security area, leaving everyone baffled at his direction.  But Folken had the key; he knew his purpose.  

He stopped outside the heavy metal doors.  Briefly regretting his torn clothes, he pushed the already ajar door to enter the Royal Holding Room, Dornkirk's personal treasury with items he thought useful in creating his fate alteration machines.  Folken had never been inside this room before as Dornkirk had always provided him with the items he needed, so he wasn't sure what to except.  He blinked twice, trying to adjust to the sudden dazzling light while trying to realize what he was seeing.  The storage room was long and narrow, and the dazzling light was created by the reflection of the dim lights on the glass-like walls.

Folken smiled, now pleased with the knowledge of why the shadow was so hard to trace.  He was dressed in black from head to toe, except for the long grey cape that had rippled behind him, making him nearly invisible in the muted lights of the hall.  Now however, in the artificial sunlight, the whole get-up was of no use; the intruder stuck out like a sore thumb.  Next, Folken was stuck slightly by the thief's levitating ability which he was shamelessly using, tapping the wall some thirty feet above the ground.

With mounting excitement, Folken opened his wings once more and he flew after the stranger.

'You're mine', he thought with some fulfillment while drawing his sword, intending to surprise the intruder by striking him from behind, when to _his surprise_ he heard the crisp ringing of metal on metal.  The shadow that had so elusively penetrated the castle had drawn a sword.  Stunned, Folken drew back to survey the situation as he saw no sheath tied in the stranger's waist, but however the drawer was open. 

While Folken was putting two and two together, Shade grabbed the green sword's sheath and started to dive towards the exit.  Folken dived after the stranger, but before he could swerve out of the way, the stranger turned on him and engaged him in combat.  Blocking Shade's attack, the grey-winged angel continued the challenge by striking back.  He was vaguely aware that almost all of the larcenists face was covered, except for a yellow cat's eye that gleamed menacingly.  But his training with Balgus had taught him that it wasn't the opponent's looks that could defeat him, and judging by the opponent's skill with the sword his life wasn't in danger.  

They where a few feet from the ground and the only exit, when Folken realized what the thief was planning to do.

"Clever, clever.  But not clever enough," he stated to the dark shape at the end of his sword calmly, and with a smooth movement brought down his sword handle onto the thief's hand.

*THWANK*

Pain rippled through Shade's arm and he dropped the sword as his vision swam.  His would-be capturer looked somewhat triumphant and that let out a current of anger through Shade's already tense body.

Folken was observing the prisoner thoughtfully when out of nowhere a knee impacted with his groin.  Folken bent down in pain, and this time Shade watched him with great pleasure. 

Shade's one eye glittered.  "What goes around, comes around," he whispered almost tenderly, and gracefully fell to the ground, picked up his fallen sword and was about to exit when the Imperial Guards came blocking the exit.

Hesitating slightly he backed up, bumping into the muscular frame of Folken, who was now openly smirking though still in some obvious pain.

"Freeze!" yelled some Captain Folken didn't recognize.

Folken felt the intruder (who was exactly a head shorter than him) who still pinned against his frame tense and then relax with defeat.

"I'm already frozen, moron," muttered Shade under his breath as he raised his gloved hands and dropped the sword once more unto the ground.  But Folken noticed that the sheath had somehow disappeared.

The Captain of the Guard mentioned some of his soldiers to come closer, patted down Shade in the most obvious places for hiding weapons, while removing daggers and a few darts, and when they where satisfied they tightly bound Shade's hands and where gone.  

The Captain, however, stayed behind and when they where clearly out of earshot he turned to Folken who was also still standing and looking dangerously thoughtful.

"Ahem… Folken-sama," started the guard, flinching slightly at the peaceful aura of grey feathers falling to the ground, but continued anyways, "Folken-sama, we a-are grateful for your assistance in catching the perpetrator…"  Folken bowed, and the guard plowed on, "The… Generals… would like _you_ to interrogate the prisoner."  Raising his eyebrow at the guard's obvious awkwardness, Folken withdrew his wings.  The Captain visibly relaxed.

"When?" asked Folken feeling slightly irritated with himself that he hadn't stripped the upper half of his garments.  He started out of the storage and down the hallway with the guard right behind him.

"Whenever you please, Folken-sama."

Folken's eyes narrowed.  "I'll be there within half an hour."

"Sir!" and the guard and was gone.

Folken strode placidly down the hall, lost in thought about his upcoming visit to that mysterious woman dressed in black.

***

TBC

AN- Once more it's me!!!  R/R and thank you to everyone who reviewed!!

**Raene13**- your comment came at the right moment.  Without your review there might not have been more!!  Thanks a bunches.

**Fiends Angelical-** Thank you, highly appreciated.

**Sadie Joyce Myst Lady- **I'm glad you've found this good.  I got so fed up waiting for a Folken fic.  I hope I can write this up to your expectations.


End file.
